


Miku's Futanari Discovery

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Beach Sex, Birthday Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Lemon, Lolicon, Missionary Position, Orgy, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, cross - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: Little Miku is different from Her friends. Why you ask? It's because she's a futanari, a girl who also has male genitals. While she never saw this as a hindrance, with the help Of Her close friends, Miku finds out that her body is unique in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

Chapter 1: Learning with Teto.  
Tuesday, March 24th.  
Miku and her friend Teto are walking to her house to play. School had let out about 5 minutes ago and they decided to go to Miku's place since it was closest. Hatsune Miku is a very sweet and innocent girl, with a petite stature and teal blue hair that hangs in 2 long twintails on the sides of her head. Her friend Kasane Teto in contrast had red hair and rather than being tied in simple twintails like Miku's, her hair was curled in 2 tornados at the sides of her head.  
There was one more thing about Miku however that made her what her parents call, "unique". Miku is a futanari, meaning that she has both male and female genitals. It took a long talk with her parents for her to realize that what she has is very rare and that it's something she absolutely needs to keep to herself unless she knows that who she tells won't shun or discriminate her. Teto does know fully well about Miku's "secret" since Miku's parents explained it to hers when they first started hanging out together and as such they had to explain it to Teto afterwards. So she does know about Miku's penis even though she's never seen it before.  
As the 2 little girls walked down the sidewalk through the neighborhood, they finally get to Miku's house and her mother opens the door so the girls can come inside. "Nice to see you again Teto." She says. "It's nice to see you too Mrs, Hatsune!" Teto says in a very cheery tone. "By the way Teto, I hear your birthday is next week. How old are you gonna be?" Miku asks her friend. "I'm turning 11!" Teto says proudly. "If you wanna come over your more than welcome. My parents wanted me to invite you if you wanted to." "Really?! I'd love to! Mom can I go to Teto's birthday party? Please!" As she led the girls into the kitchen to make them a snack, Miku's mother turned and giggled. "Why of course Miku. It's only fair since Teto came to yours this year." Both girls then sat at the table while Mrs, Hatsune made sandwiches for them, which they both ate happily. Once their plates were empty Mrs, Hatsune took them both and placed them into the sink and began to clean them. "Would you two like some milk now?" She asked the girls. "Yes please!" They both said. "Alright, just let me finish up here and I'll pour some glasses for you." "Oh I can get it mommy!" Miku said hopping from her chair and heading to the fridge. She opened the fridge the grabbed the gallon of milk struggling to keep hold of it. "Oof, this is heavy!" She said in a strained voice. "Uh oh, Miku sweetie you should really let me take that." Her mom said now drying her hands. "Lemme help!" Teto said jumping from her seat and hurrying to help Miku when her grasp on the milk jug failed and dropped it drenching herself and her best friend in cold milk. "Oh dear..." Miku's mom said in a disappointed tone. "M-mom, I'm s-s-sorry, I just wanted to help..." Miku said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Now sweetie I'm not mad, I understand you wanted to help, but sometimes it's better to let mommy handle it alright?" Her mom said drying her daughter's face with a washcloth. "Anyway why don't you head upstairs and prep a bath for you and Teto okay?" Miku wiped her eyes and said "Okay" before heading upstairs. "I'll get some spare clothes ready for you in your room. And I'll call Teto's parents and ask them to bring outfit for her." She called up to her daughter. Teto was about to run after her but Mrs, Hatsune stopped her. "Now Teto you do remember Miku's secret right?" She asked. Teto nodded in response. "So you promise that your not gonna tease her or make her feel bad about herself?" "I promise ma'am." Mrs, Hatsune smiled and patted Teto on the shoulder and sent her upstairs to join Miku for bath time.   
Teto entered the bathroom just as Miku finished filling the tub with water. "Ready?" Miku asked her. "Yup." She answered and then both girls began to strip off their sticky clothes. As Miku tossed hers into the hamper, Teto got a good look at her groin and saw the very thing that made her so different from her best friend. While Miku's bare pussy was clearly visible, just above where her clitoris would be, was a pair of balls, and a penis, all flaccid. As Teto tossed her clothes into the hamper next, she couldn't help but stare. She even got on her knees to get a better look at it. "Wow, so this a penis?" She said. Miku blushed, having her most private area being given a stare down by her friend. "I-it doesn't look weird?" She asked embarrassed. "No, I think it's pretty cool." Teto answered. Miku smiled a little and turned to get into the bath, Teto getting in next to her. Both of them took turns cleaning each other and occasionally splashing each other too. It's only when Mrs, Hatsune knocked on the door letting them know that their new cloths were waiting in Miku's room, that the girls decided to get out. Teto pulled the plug on the drain and Miku then tossed a towel to her and the girls both dried off.   
They both went into Miku's room and saw the spare clothes her mom placed for them both. But before Miku could begin to put hers on, Teto stopped her, having a question she really wanted to ask. "Miku, is it okay if I ask for a favor?"  
"Okay?"  
Miku said unsure of what Teto wants. "Is it okay if touch your penis?" Miku blushed and looked at her friend, at a loss for words. "Why do you wanna touch it?" She asked. "I just want to know it feels like." Miku looked to her side, unsure about Teto's request. "J-just this once okay? And we can't tell anyone!" Miku said getting up the courage to give Teto permission. Teto smiled and then got on her knees in front of Miku and reached out to touch her flaccid dick. Miku cringed at having her most private place being fondled. "Wow, it's so squishy." Teto commented.   
"Um Teto, I really think you should stop."   
"Why?"   
"It feels really weird. It's making my tummy tingle."   
While listening to Miku, Teto felt her dick begin stand and stiffen slowly. "Oh look at that, it's standing up." Teto said noticing her dick now fully erect. "Why is it doing that?" Miku asked, now curious since this has never happened before. Teto closed her eyes in thought, trying to find out why when a realization hit her. "Oh! I remember my parents teaching me something about how sometimes when a boy and girl love each other a lot, the boy's penis gets big and they do naughty things together. It looks like you want to naughty things Miku!" She said. "Well, what kind of naughty things?" Miku asked, tilting her 10 year old head. "Go sit on the bed and I'll show ya!" Teto chirped. Miku understood and sat on the edge of her bed. Teto then got on her knees in front of her and spread Miku's legs apart to get a better view of her erection. "What now?" Miku asked. "I remember about a month ago I was looking for my daddy, and I was looking into his room. He didn't see me, because he was watching this weird thing on T.v. where this girl was naked and sucking on something. I was embarrassed, because I felt like I shouldn't be watching that so I ran away. Now that I think about it, it must've been a penis she was sucking on." Teto explained to Miku. "Ehhh?! So you're gonna suck on mine??" She said embarrassed. "Well, it looked really fun, don't you wanna try it?" Teto asked with an eager look on her face. "Ummm, okay, I guess. Your not gonna bite it are you?" She asked, a worried expression on her face. "I won't, trust me." Teto than took Miku's erect penis into her hand, leaned in closer and slowly began to lick it up and down the sides, causing Miku to flinch and the sudden sensation. Swirling her tongue around it, Teto than began to flick it across the slit as Miku began to pant ever so slightly. Teto than took it up a notch and enclosed her mouth on Miku's penis, sucking on it and bobbing her head up and down, up and down. Miku gasped and moaned at feeling Teto's warm mouth suckle on her dick. "Oh my goodness Teto! That's awesome! More!" She begged. Teto smiled at hearing how much her friend was enjoying her blowjob and continued to suck, swirling her tongue around and around, tasting more of Miku's cock. This insane amount of pleasure was so new to Miku, and she was loving every second of it. At one point, another sensation, deep within her belly was gradually getting stronger and as Teto continued to suck her cock, it only got stronger until Miku suddenly gasped and cried "Teto! Stop! I think I'm gonna pee! Ahhh!" when a sticky white liquid squirted out and into Teto's mouth. While surprised at first, she swallowed it and then spit what was left into her hands to show Miku. "Look what came out!" After taking a few breaths, Miku looked at Teto's hands and saw what she was talking about.   
"That white stuff came out of my penis?"   
"Yeah, from what my parents told me, when the boy gets excited enough, sperm comes out of his penis. I guess this it. Did it feel good coming out?"  
"It felt amazing!"  
Teto smiled and hugged her best friend. "Hey uhh, do you wanna kiss?" Miku blushed and looked at Teto. "You want to kiss me?" She said. "Yeah, you want to try it?" Teto asked.   
"Okay."  
Mike and Teto both leaned in close and touched lips, smooching each other. Teto then licked Miku's bottom lip, startling her, but also making open her mouth, allowing Teto to deepen the kiss, shoving her tongue in to Miku's mouth. Miku found it very enjoyable and in turn, shoved her tongue into Teto's mouth, exploring her caverns just Teto was. Eventually they broke apart for air and smiled at each other. Teto then took notice that Miku's penis was still hard. "What to do something even better Miku?" She asked. "Like what?" She responded. Teto then pushed Miku onto the bed, her head lying on the pillows, while she straddled her.   
"Mommy and Daddy told me that this how a boy and girl make a baby."   
"So this how moms get pregnant?"  
"Yeah, but they don't always do it to get pregnant, sometimes they do it just because it's fun."  
Teto then took Miku's penis in her hand and tried to line it up with her pussy. "You're gonna put it inside you?" Miku asked.   
"Yup."  
Finally, Teto began to lower herself onto Miku's dick and push it into her virgin pussy, breaking her hyman and causing her to yelp in pain. "Teto are you okay?!" Miku asked her best friend, concerned. "I-it hurts, but it's slowly beginning to feel good..." She replied. When the pain subsided, Teto began to grind herself on Miku's penis slowly, enjoying the feeling of being filled up with it. Miku was on cloud 9, and moaned louder than when Teto was blowing her. "Oh my gosh, it's so wet and tight! Teto this is awesome!" Having her dick being enveloped by Teto's pussy was so good. Out of instinct, Miku clasped her hands on Teto's butt and started to hump her slowly.   
"Oh Miku, you're so hard!"  
"Teto ride me more!"  
Both girls moaned together and Teto bounced on Miku's cock at a faster pace while Miku humped her at a similar speed. Eventually Miku felt that sensation from before in her tummy again and cried "Teto! Sperm's coming out again!" Soon her release came and she let it all out into Teto's warm pussy, causing her to have her first orgasm and she released all of her juices on Miku's dick. Both girls lied together in bed trying to catch their breath. "Wow Teto, I never imagined that something like that would be so fun!" Miku said kissing her friend on the lips.  
"Teto! Your parents are here to pick you up!" Miku's mom called from downstairs.  
"Okay! I'm coming!" She called back. She got off the bed and began to put her clothes on.   
"Wanna do this again tomorrow Miku?"   
"You bet!"  
End of Chapter 1.


	2. Mixing It Up

Chapter 2: Mixing It Up.  
Wednesday, March 25th.  
Miku waited all throughout the school day for when it ended so she and Teto can head to her house to play their little "game" again. Miku was so excited that she had her first wet dream the previous night and woke to find that her pajama pants were all wet and sticky. It's a good thing that her mom just thought she had an accident. Finally, the bell rang and Miku raced away to meet Teto out front. After a minute or two, Teto raced out to greet her and they both set off to Miku's house for a day debauchery.  
Soon enough, they arrived at Miku's house, greeted her mom and told her they would be playing with dolls in Miku's room. They both ran upstairs and into Miku's bedroom and this time, they locked the door behind them. "You ready Teto? I've been waiting since last night!" Miku said excitedly. "You betcha!" Teto said as she took off her skirt, panties, and shirt but kept her boots and sleeves on. "So we're just keeping these on?" Miku said, keeping her boots and sleeves on too. "I figured it wouldn't matter as long as we our pants and shirts are off." Teto replied. "I guess so. Anyway, let's get started!" Said Miku.  
"So how do we start?" Miku asked. "Actually, I peeked into daddy's room, and saw that he was watching another of those weird movies. This time though, I watched from the door and saw a lot of other stuff we can try!" Teto said smiling.   
"Like what?"   
"Here, I'll sit right here on the bed, and you lick my flower."  
"Okay!"  
As she said, Teto sat down on Miku's bed and spread her legs giving her a clear view of her pussy. Miku then got on her knees and started to lick circles around Teto's glistening pussy. Teto moaned feeling Miku's tongue probe her insides. "Ahhh, Miku that's so good. More!" She said. Miku's tongue than brushed against Teto's clit making her moan louder. "Miku! Right there! Lick right there!" Miku obeyed and kept flicking her tongue against Teto's clitoris driving her crazy. "Ahhh! Miku I can't take it! I need it inside!" Teto cried. She pushed Miku's head away and made her sit on the floor with her back against the bed and straddled her with Miku facing her back and inserted her dick into her pussy and began to ride. "Oh Teto, it's so good." Miku gasped both in pleasure and relief from finally having her penis in Teto's pussy again. She put her hands on Teto's butt in front of her as she bounced up and down squeezing Miku's penis and sending pleasure through her body. "Oooh, Teto it's warm inside you. It's so tight too!" Miku said groping Teto's butt. "Miku, I wanted to do this since last night too. Oooh, do me!" Teto moaned. She suddenly moaned louder and her pussy tightened signaling her orgasm and causing Miku to blow her load into her.  
Teto climbed off, turned around and kissed Miku. "I see you're still hard, wanna keep going?" She asked. "Heck yeah!" Miku replied.   
"Let's take off our boots and sleeves though. It's starting to feel uncomfortable."  
After tossing said boots and sleeves on the floor next to their clothes, Miku lied down on the bed and Teto crawled over and began to give Miku a blowjob. "Mmm, so good." Miku said. Teto giggled as she suckled on her dick, getting it as wet as possible. Miku then came in Teto's mouth and she swallows it all. Since she was still hard, Teto straddled her and began to ride Miku's penis again, grinding back and forth while Miku grips her butt and starts humping her vigorously. They both moaned together and Teto even leaned down and started kissing Miku, swirling their tongues together. Just then, Miku began jizzing into Teto's pussy again while Teto spurted her juices allover her cock. Teto climbed off of Miku and then took her place lying on the bed, spreading the lips of her pussy. "You be on top this time." She said. Miku smiled and slowly began to push her dick into Teto's awaiting pussy again and begin to hump her hard. "Ah, ah, a-amazing!" Teto said. "Oooh Teto your so tight!" Miku hissed. Teto then wrapped her legs around Miku's waist and begged for more.   
"Harder Miku! Harder Miku! Pound me! Pound me!"   
Miku gave her what she wanted and started humping her pussy again and again even harder than before. "Teto, you're so, so cute. Ah! It's coming out again!" Miku moaned even louder and came in Teto for the third time today. She pulled out and Teto sat up. "Wow! You're still hard!" She said, amazed. "I can go all day!" Miku chirped. Teto smiled and got on all fours and shook her butt. "Give it to me from behind this time!" She said. Miku happily obliged and put her cock inside Teto's pussy and started fucking her doggie style. "Oh yeah, feeling your booty against my groin feels so good!" Miku said gripping onto Teto's hips and humping her nonstop. "Oh Miku, do me!!!" Teto cried loudly as she hit her climax, her pussy clamping down on Miku's dick. "Oooh, here comes a big one!" Miku yelled as she cummed hard in Teto's pussy.  
They both layed down on the bed tired after all their fun. Miku was the first to catch her second wind and she sat up. "So Teto, you wanna go again?" She asked. Teto looked at the clock on the dresser before answering. "Oh, sorry Miku but I gotta go home soon. Don't get me wrong, I wanna keep going, but we gotta wait until tomorrow." She said with a sad look on her face. "Oh, I see." Miku said disappointed. Teto tried to comfort her by putting her hand in Miku's shoulder.   
"Aw don't worry Miku. Tell ya what, my parents won't be home after school tomorrow since they both have overtime at work, so how about you come over to my place and we can have fun there?"  
"I guess that'll be alright. I can just ask my mom if I can stay at your place after school tomorrow."   
"Actually I just got an idea! You know Rin Kagamine from school?"  
"The girl with the blonde hair?"  
"Yeah, how about we invite her to join us?"  
"That would be awesome! She would love it!"  
End of Chapter 2.


	3. Miku's First Threesome

Chapter 3: Miku's first threesome.  
Thursday, March 26th.  
The following day at school, Teto and Miku found Rin Kagamine sitting with a blonde haired boy during lunch time. They decided to wait for the boy to leave either to go to the bathroom or to get some napkins because they wanted to talk to Rin alone. Soon enough, the boy left and Rin was at the table by herself. Teto and Miku saw their chance and approached her. "Oh hi there!" She greeted them happily. "Hi, you're Rin, right?" Teto asked her.  
"That's right!"  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Teto, and this is Miku."  
"Nice to meet you too."  
The 3 girls all talked together, discussing their hobbies, favorite foods, t.v. shows, and favorite toys. Miku and Teto chose not to tell Rin about their "game" until she actually agreed to go with them to Teto's house, where all of them would be alone due to her parents having overtime at work that day. Sure enough, they got their chance to ask. "Say Rin, you wanna come over to my house today to play after school?" Teto asked. Rin put her finger to her chin in thought. "I guess so. I'll have go to the front office to call my parents and ask them if it's okay first." She said. "Sure, not a problem. Teto and I have this special "game" that we play, and we'd love it if you joined us." Said Miku.  
"Oooh, okay! That sounds fun!"  
Satisfied that Rin was eager to "play", Teto and Miku left the table and went back to theirs. They looked back and saw Rin talking with the blonde boy who just came back.  
When school had let out for the day, Miku and Teto both stood at the front, waiting for Rin when she ran up to them with a smile on her face. "My parents said yes! Let's go!" She said excitedly. Teto then led the way to her house with Miku and Rin following suit.  
The girls eventually arrived at Teto's house and she used the spare key her parents gave her to open the door and let her friends inside. "Let's head upstairs to my room." Teto said. They all headed upstairs to said room and Teto locked the door behind her. Miku and Rin were looking at the framed pictures on the dresser and noticed a young man with long hair who they never seen before. (Granted, Rin has never met Teto's parents either.) "Who is he Teto?" Miku asked her curiously. "Oh that's my older brother Ted, he doesn't live with us anymore because he's in college. But he always comes to visit during holidays and other special occasions." Teto explained. "Wow, I didn't know you had a brother." Miku said amused. "I have a brother too actually. His name's Len. We're twins!" Rin explained. "Oh was he the blonde boy sitting with you during lunch today?" Miku asked. "Yup. So what's this game you guys were talking about?" Rin asked them both. Miku and Teto both looked at each other and smiled deviously.   
"You sure you wanna know?"  
"Yeah!"  
Teto reached forward and grabbed Rin's shirt. "Take your clothes off." Teto said. "Eeeh!? What are you doing!? Stop!!" Rin said trying to stop Teto from pulling her shirt off. "You can't play unless you're naked." Miku explained. Rin blushed heavily. "F-fine! At least let me do it..." Rin said, knowing there's no way out. She grasped the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up and over her head, revealing her tummy and bare chest. After that, she removed her sleeves, shoes, and leg warmers. Soon, she was down to her shorts and she slowly removed them until her panties were all that was left. "Panties too?" She asked embarrassed. Teto and Miku nodded. Taking a deep breath, she swiftly pulled her panties down and kicked them away. Rin stood there, her face a crimson red, and covering her pussy with her hands. "No need to hide yourself Rin, we're all girls here, we got the same thing." Teto said trying to comfort her. "Well..." Miku said rolling her eyes at Teto. "Oh! That's right. Miku, why don't you show her?" Teto asked her. Miku smiled and removed her shirt, skirt, and then pulled her panties down to her knees, causing her erect cock to spring out. "What the heck!?" Rin shouted taking a step back. "Why do you have a penis??" Miku chuckled and explained. "My parents say I'm a futanari, I have both private parts." Teto, following Miku's example, began to strip herself. "Is this the first time you saw a penis Rin?" She asked her. "Well, no. I used to take baths with Len when we were younger, so I always saw his." Rin said, blushing harder now that the two girls were stripping completely. "What kind of game requires us to be naked?" Rin asked. Teto smiled and and took Rin's hand. "Just follow my lead." She explained, leading Rin to her bed. They both climbed up and Teto sat with her legs spread and had Rin sit in front of her doing the same. Miku climbed up after them and crawled over to Rin. "What's happening?" Rin asked, worried. "Don't worry, it'll hurt a little at first, but after that, it'll feel amazing." Teto said to the blonde girl who she was hugging from behind. "What will hurt?!" Rin yelled, now starting to panic. "Shhh, it's okay." Miku said trying to comfort her. She then leans in and plants a big kiss on the blonde girls lips. Taken aback, Rin moaned into the kiss, finding it enjoyable. Miku then licked Rin's lips asking for entry. While confused at first, Rin began to understand and opened her mouth allowing Miku to explore the insides of her mouth. Understanding what to do now, Rin pushed her tongue into Miku's mouth, both of them moaning and enjoying every second. While continuing to kiss her, Miku looked over at Teto and she gave her a wink, signalling her to do it. Miku then took hold of her penis and slowly pushed it into Rin's fresh pussy. Rin screamed into Miku's mouth as she felt her innocence being torn apart. Miku tried to calm her by deepening the kiss and hugging her closely, Teto hugging her from behind and kissing her neck. While tears rolled down her cheeks, Rin slowly began to get used to Miku's dick and broke the kiss for air. "You ready?" Miku giggled. Without waiting for Rin to answer, Miku began to hump her slowly, pushing herself in and out, in and out. "Hah, hah, hah, tha-that's pretty good..." Rin said now feeling pleasure for the first time. "How's Rin's flower Miku?" Teto asked giggling to herself. "Mmm, it's so warm and tight. I love it!" Miku said happily. Having Rin's pussy wrapped around her dick as she plowed her new friend made Miku so turned on. "Keep going! It's so good! I love it!" Rin shouted, moaning loudly. "See, now you're having fun!" Teto said, impressed with how much Rin was enjoying her first time having sex. As Miku thrusted again and again into Rin's pussy, she felt her climax quickly approaching. "Oooh, here it comes! I'm gonna shoot!" Miku shouted as she sprayed her seed into Rin's pussy, causing her to have her first orgasm and squirt her juices all over Miku's dick. Rin panted heavily, recovering from the excitement. "Th-that was awesome! Can we do that again?" She asked, wanting more. "Sure, but let me have a turn first." Said Teto, politely moving Rin aside, and spreading the lips of her pussy. Miku inserted her cock inside and started fucking Teto hard. "Aw yes Miku! Harder! Pound me!" She cried, wrapping her legs around Miku's waist. As Miku and Teto fucked each other, Rin was standing on her knees behind them fingering herself, desperately wanting to join. "Jeez Teto, you feel so good. You're sucking my penis in." Miku said, humping her faster. "Can you guys hurry up!? I want a turn!" Rin begged, getting tired of using her fingers. "Oh you'll get it, you'll get it, you'll get it, get it, get it, get it ahhhhhh!!!!" Miku moaned, cumming in Teto. After filling her up, Miku pulled out, still hard. "Okay Miku, you take my place now." Teto said getting up to have Miku lie down. As Miku took Teto's place, Teto pulled Rin over. "Here Rin, try sucking Miku's penis." She told her.   
"Suck it? Um, okay."   
Rin leaned down, opened her mouth, and took her dick inside and began to suck. She quickly gets the hang of it and soon enough, she's bobbing her head up and down like she's been doing this her whole life. "Boy Rin, you're a natural. You mouth feels nice." Miku cooed, putting her hands on Rin's head as she sucked. "Just remember not to bite okay?" Said Teto. Rin moaned as she sucked, basically telling her "okay." As she enjoyed Rin's first blowjob, Miku had a sudden idea. "Hey Rin, could try tickling my balls please?" She asked. Rin looked up as she continued to suck and moaned (Mhm hmm) and with her free hand, she reached up and tickled Miku's ballsack. "Oh that's so much better. Oh my goodness it's coming!" Miku moaned and released her sperm into Rin's mouth. While caught off guard at first, Rin swallowed and ceased sucking. "That tasted pretty good." Rin said happily. "Jeez Miku! You're still hard!" Teto commented. "You think I would be finished that easily?" Miku said.  
"Anyway, c'mere Rin and ride me!"  
"Okay!"  
Rin straddled her and began riding Miku's dick. "Oh yes! I really needed it back in!" Rin moaned as she bounced up and down. Miku of course put her hands on Rin's butt and started humping her. "Hey Miku?" Said Teto.   
"Yeah?"  
Teto climbed over and straddled her face. "Could you lick my flower please?" Miku obliged and buried her face into Teto's pussy and ate her out while Rin continued to ride her cock, moaning like crazy. "Ah! Yes your tongue is so good!" Teto cried, humping Miku's face. After a few minutes, Teto felt her belly tighten. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah yes!!!" She cried as she came and squirted all over Miku's face as she lapped it up. Licking up Teto's juices was too much for Miku and she cummed hard into Rin's pussy, making her orgasm again.   
All the girls lied together on Teto's bed cuddling each other. "Boy, was that fun or what?" Teto asked the two other girls. "You bet!" They both said simultaneously. "Hey Miku, I see you're still hard, can we do it one more time?" Rin asked her. "Well, it's getting close for us to go home, but I guess I go for another." She said. "You guys have your fun, I'm pooped." Said Teto with a yawn.   
This time, Miku had Rin get on her hands and knees as she went behind her. "Ready?" She asked.   
"Ready."  
Miku then pushed her penis into Rin's pussy for the third time that day and humped her like mad. "Ah yes!" Rin cried, feeling Miku's cock probe her. "Yeahhh, I love doing it like this, feeling your butt bounce against my groin every time I thrust just makes me shiver so much." Miku said as she humped Rin from behind. "You look like you're really enjoying it Rin." Teto said lying on her side watching them. "I am!" Rin cried in pleasure. Teto smiled and leaned in to kiss Rin, swirling their tongues around. "That is so... hot." Miku said panting while trying to keep up her pace. "Rin! I'm ready! Here it comes!" Miku cried. Rin then stopped kissing Teto. "Do it in my mouth!" She said as Miku pulled out.  
She crawled over and started sucking her dick until Miku came hard, filling up Rin's mouth until it was so full, a little dribbled down her chin.   
Later, the girls dressed back up and Miku and Rin we're just about ready to leave. "Miku, thank you so much for teaching me this game. It's the best thing ever!" Rin said, thanking her new best friend. "No problem Rin. I'd love to do this every day if it wasn't for school of course." Miku replied. "Miku we should have another girl from school join us!" Teto said.   
"Good thinking! But who should we ask though?"  
End of Chapter 3.


	4. The Four, The Merrier

Chapter 4: The Four, The Merrier.  
Friday, March 27th.  
The trio that is Miku, Teto, and Rin, spent a majority of their school day searching high and low for a forth girl to join them in "activities", but so far, have come up short. It wasn't until lunch when all three of them, (And Rin's brother Len who she just introduced to her new friends) met their fourth companion. After one of Len's friends called him over to their table, a petite girl with bright green hair walked over to them. "Hi, my name's Nana, I'm new here." The girls sat there, surprised, not because this new girl decided to talk to them first, or because they never seen her before, but because she was so pretty. The way her green hair complemented her porcelain skin and how shiny her bright, happy eyes were, Miku popped her first Boner is school. Adjusting herself in her seat and leaning forward on the table, Miku tried to hide it and greet Nana calmly. "Hello Nana! I'm Miku, this is Teto, and this is Rin." The new girl asked if she could sit down, which the girls accepted immediately.   
"So you're new here Nana?" Rin asked her nicely. "Yeah, my family and I moved here yesterday and today's my first day, so I thought I'd try to make some new friends pretty fast. I just haven't met anyone I thought would make a good friend yet. Although when I saw all of you girls here I figured I'd ask you." The green haired girl explained. "We'd love to be your friends Nana! Actually we were looking for someone to join our group." Teto said happily. "Really!? Thank you, thank you!" Nana said excitedly as she bounced up and down in her seat. "By the way, this may be kinda sudden, but could you guys come over to my house after school?" Nana asked. "Why do you ask?" Miku said curiously. "Well, my older sister didn't think I would be able to make new friends on my first day. Actually, she doesn't think very highly of me anyway. I'd just like to have you guys come over and help me prove her wrong." Nana explained. Miku, Teto, and Rin looked at each other, and as if they can read minds, they smiled deviously. "We'd love to!" They said.  
When the final bell of the day rang, the 3 girls waited for the green haired beauty that is Nana to meet them and escort them to her house. Sure enough, she showed up and the girls followed her to her house. Nana opened the front door and let her new friends inside. "Onee-Chan! I'm home!" She called. "Yeah, yeah, welcome back." A female voice answered back. Nana and the girls went into the living room and saw a girl with green hair, (Darker than Nana's) green sleeveless shirt, and white shorts, showing off her pretty legs. She also had C cup breasts and was currently texting on her phone. "These are my friends." Nana said, introducing them to her sister. The older girl looked over and seemed mildly surprised to see that Nana was telling the truth. "Oh, hey, I'm Gumi, how's it going?" She said, although she seemed more interested in her phone then waiting for a response. "Where are your parents Nana?" Teto asked her. "They're eating dinner with some friends and won't be back until tonight." Gumi explained blandly without looking up from her phone. "At least you guys are here so I don't have to hire a babysitter for Nana. I'm going on a blind date tonight." She said. Miku thought now was a good time as any. "Hey Nana, could you show us your room?" She asked.   
"Okay."  
Upstairs in Nana's room, Miku, Teto, and Rin all sat on her bed just looking at her with mischievous smiles. "Um, why are you guys staring at me like that?" Nana asked nervously. "Say Nana, do you know what a penis is?" Miku asked her suddenly. Expecting to see her blush from embarrassment, the girls were surprised by what she said next. "What's that?" She said, raising her eyebrow. Miku and Teto looked at each other in confusion. "It's what a boy's private place is called." Said Teto. "Oooh." Nana said in awe.  
"What is it like?"  
"Do you wanna see one?"  
"I guess, maybe."  
Miku then stood up, took off her skirt and pulled her panties down until they were completely off.   
"See?"  
Nana crouched down to get a good look at Miku's dick. "So you're a boy Miku?" She asked. Miku just giggled. "No silly, I'm still a girl, I just have both. See?" She says as she moves her balls aside so Nana can see her pussy. "That's possible?" Nana questioned. "Of course! I'm standing right here aren't I?" Miku said, finding Nana's innocence adorable. "What do you do with it?" Nana asked, her questions seemingly endless. "You wanna know?" Rin asked with a big smile on her face.   
"Yeah."  
"Looks like we got our green light guys!" Teto said excitedly. "Okay! Take your clothes off Nana, and we'll show you." Said Miku. Surprisingly, Nana was pretty acceptive with this request. "Okay then." She then took off her dress, boots, and panties and just threw them across the room. "Should I keep my hat on?" She asked. "You do what you feel is comfortable." Miku said as she took the rest of her clothes off while Teto and Rin stripped naked with them. So Nana just her bet across the room.  
"Now come onto the bed."   
Miku then climbed onto the bed, just as she said, and lied down with her head on the pillows, Nana following her.   
"Now straddle my waist."  
Nana nodded and lifted her leg up and over until her pussy was just inches from Miku's penis. "What now?" She asked. "Okay, what you do now, is take my penis, and push it into you flower." She explained. "Alrighty then." Nana said smiling. Following Miku's instructions, she took her penis, lined it up with her pussy, and pushed in, breaking her hyman. Nana clenched her teeth and hissed as she gripped the sheets so hard, her hands went white. "It's okay, it always hurts during your first time, but after that it becomes awesome." Said Rin, as she fingered herself, Teto following her lead. "If you say so..." Nana said as the pain gradually stopped. "When you're ready, just start bouncing up and down." Miku told her. When she felt ready, Nana did just as Miku asked and began to ride her, enjoying it a lot. "Ahh, it's so good. Do you guys do this all the time?" Nana asked as Miku took hold of her butt and started humping her. "Yeah, I taught Miku how to do it." Teto explained, still fingering herself. "And they taught me yesterday!" Rin said following suit. "Nana, I think you may be the best person I've ever done this with." Miku said humping her faster.   
"Not that I don't enjoy it with you guys."   
"It's okay Miku, we still love you all the same. Now would you two hurry up! I want a turn!" Teto said now sick of using her fingers. "Don't worry Teto, I'm almost there!" Miku said, approaching her orgasm.  
"Haaaah!"  
Miku released her biggest orgasm yet and cummed hard into Nana's pussy, causing her to orgasm too. "Okay, you done? Sweet, now move over!" Teto exclaimed, pushing Nana aside and began riding Miku in her place. "Why does Teto get to go next?" Rin whined. "It's okay Rin, c'mere and I'll use my mouth." Miku said, humping Teto like she was doing to Nana. Rin smiled and crawled over to Miku's face and she began to eat her out. "Wow, can I try that when you're done?" Nana asked, watching them closely. "Just wait your turn." Rin panted as Miku probed her pussy with her tongue. As Teto continued to ride Miku's dick, a sensation in her belly hit it's peak and Teto moaned as she came. With Teto juices flowing all over her cock, Miku cummed inside her and filled her pussy up. Teto then climbed off, and Miku stopped eating Rin out. "Want your turn now Rin?" She asked. "Do you even need to ask?" Rin said as she and Miku switched places. With Rin now lying down with her head on the pillows, Miku opened her legs and pushed her dick inside Rin's pussy. "Ahh! Finally!" Rin exclaimed in relief. Miku began humping Rin's pussy hard, and Rin, taking a note out of Teto's book, wrapped her legs around Miku's waist saying: "Pound me! Pound me!" Nana lied on her belly, her head in her hands and kicking her feet while watching Miku plow Rin. "Miku, am I gonna have my turn where you lick my flower soon?" She asked. "Just wait a little longer, I'm almost... Haaaah!" Miku cummed into Rin's sopping wet pussy caused the blonde girl to orgasm. After that, Rin got up and said: "Okay Nana, your turn." Smiling brightly, Nana lied down in front of Miku and opened her legs and spread the lips of her pussy. "C'mon Miku! Lick me!" She begged. Miku giggled. "Are you sure that's all you want? I can still keep going." She said, pointing to her still erect penis. "You promised you'd lick me..." Nana pouted.  
"Okay, your right. Here we go."   
Miku leaned in and started licking Nana's pussy and occasionally kissing and sucking her clit. Nana moaned loud, and I mean LOUD! "OMIGOSH! OMIGOSH! YES! More Miku!" She begged. Miku was starting to really get into licking Nana, but was interrupted by the sound of a door opening.   
"What's with all the racket in here?"  
End of Chapter 4.


	5. Sisterly Love

Chapter 5: Sisterly Love.  
Same Day, March 27th.  
Gumi stood at the doorway with a look of utmost shock on her face, all the girls just stared, looking like deer caught in headlights. "What the hell were you girls doing?!" She screamed. "Onee-Chan! It's not what it looks like! I, I, t-they, no, I mean..." Nana stammered, looking like she's on the verge of tears. She didn't want Gumi to tell their parents, but she didn't want to sell out her new friends either. "B-but, you're all just kids! How could you be doing this? I just can't believe what I just walked into." Gumi said, leaning her head against the wall.   
"Least of all with other girls..."  
"Ms. Gumi, you don't understand, we can do this with Miku because she's special." Teto tried to explain. "What are you talking abo-..." But Gumi cut herself off once she noticed Miku's erection. "Why do you have a penis!?" She suddenly said. "I was born with it." Miku said simply, looking down at it while twisting her foot on the floor. Rather than being grossed out by the fact that a girl with a penis and balls is standing in front of her, Gumi instead leaned down and got a closer look at it. "I've, never seen one before..." She said in a low voice. She was getting wet, and her mind was telling her to touch it. "Do you wanna join us, Ms. Gumi?" Rin asked her. Blushing from this sudden suggestion, Gumi wracked her brain about she should do. "I was planning to finally have my first time during my blind date tonight." She muttered. "Onee-Chan, you know your last one didn't go well, they never did. If you want to do this so much, Miku's right here, willing to do it with you." Nana tried to explain to her sister. "Yeah, it would cool to do it with an older girl!" Miku said excitedly. After about a minute of quick thinking, Gumi gave in.   
"Fine! I'll join in!"  
She then dropped her shorts down, followed by her panties, revealing her pussy with a patch of green pubic hair above it. After that she pulled her shirt off, exposing her C cup breasts as they jiggled freely. "Okay, Miku, go sit on the bed and open your legs." She demanded, Miku doing as she was told no problem. Gumi then got on her knees and wrapped her breasts around Miku's dick. "Bet your friends can't do this, can they?" She said, teasing her. "Nope! That's amazing Ms. Gumi." Miku said enjoying her first tit fuck.   
"Please, just call me Gumi."  
She then stuck out her tongue and licked Miku's penis as she continued to bounce her breasts up and down her length. "Mmm, Gumi your boobies are so soft." Said Miku. Soon, Miku felt herself getting close and cried: "Ah! Sperm's coming out!" as she sprayed Gumi in the face with cum. Gumi backed up and wiped some of it off to taste it. "So thick, and creamy..." She said in a distant voice. Her pussy was absolutely drooling and she had an itch that needed to be scratched! Gumi hopped onto the bed, pushing Nana out of the way, and opened her legs. "C'mon! I need it now!" She begged. Miku lined herself up with her pussy, ready to fuck her. "Jeez Gumi, your so wet!" She said before pushing in, taking a girl's innocence for the fourth time in only a week. While Gumi cringed and hissed feeling her hyman tear, she quickly got used to it and begged Miku to fuck her. "Oh is that what that word means?" Miku said as she humped Gumi.   
"My parents told me it was a bad word."   
"Not during this it's not." Gumi said in ecstasy.  
"Still, I don't think any of you should say it, it just doesn't seem right for kids your age."   
Nana, Rin, and Teto all watched Miku and Gumi fuck while the trio fingered themselves waiting for their turns. Sure enough, Miku hit her peak, and released her fifth load that day into Gumi's sopping pussy. "Ahh! A little girl with a dick is jizzing in me!" Gumi said as she orgasmed and shook in pleasure. Miku pulled out, still hard and Nana went up next to her. "Miku! I wanna go next! C'mon, do me! Do me!" She begged, bouncing on the bed. Gumi smiled see how eager her little sister is. "Nana come over here and sit with your Onee-Chan." She said. Nana crawled over and sat between her sisters legs as she spread her own, ready for another fucking from her new friend Miku. Still hard, Miku inserted her penis into Nana for the second time that day and started humping her vigorously. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Miku I love it! Thank you so much for teaching me!" She said moaning more then when she rode Miku earlier. "Watching my little sister get fucked while she sits in my lap, that is so hot!" Gumi commented. "Nana, your flower is so good." Miku moaned. Nana then put her hands to Miku's face. "Miku, kiss... kiss me." She said, her face flushed with pleasure. Miku compiled, and kissed Nana, swirling her tongue with the green hair girl's as they smooched each other. Miku suddenly came and filled Nana's pussy again while the girl came too and they both moaned into their kiss. Miku pulled out, and even after cumming for the sixth time, she was STILL hard! "Hey Nana, I just realized, you have sucked on me yet." Miku said to her. "Suck on you? Okay. What's that?" She asked. "Lemme show you." Gumi told her sister. She got off the bed and had Miku lie down with her legs dangling off the edge of the bed, (and moving the pillows for her head) and had Nana stand over Miku's cock and showed what to do. Nana took a deep breath, and slowly started sucking Miku's dick. "Mmm, Nana your mouth is so good." Miku said enjoying Nana's first blowjob. "You're getting really into it little sis. Let me have a taste too." Gumi said, joining her sister in licking Miku's dick. "Oh my goodness! Two at a time, this is even better!" Miku cried. "Hey! How come we never thought of that?" Teto asked as she and Rin, so desperate for another turn, they had resorted riding on their fingers, imagining it was Miku they were both riding. As Nana and Gumi both licked her dick all over, Miku felt yet another orgasm coming, and jizzed all over the sisters faces. Nana tasted it and even started licking it off her sister's face.  
Miku looked over at Rin and Teto and smiled seeing them with their mouths open drooling. "I guess you want your turn now?" She said slyly. After repositioning her self, so her whole body was on the bed, Miku called Rin and Teto over and Teto began riding her dick while Rin sat over her face and Miku ate her out again. Bouncing up and down her cock, Teto moaned loudly and even began to pinch her little nipple and rub her clit. Eventually, Miku came into Teto's pussy, making the red haired girl cum with her. Rin then turned around and nudged Teto away while she began riding Miku's cock backwards. This was new to Miku, and she enjoyed watching Rin's butt bounce as she rode her dick. "Gumi, can I have a kiss?" The blue haired girl asked her.   
"Sure."  
As Miku and Gumi made out, Nana fingered herself watching them and looked over to see Teto kissing Rin as she continued to ride Miku backwards. Suddenly Miku moaned into her kiss as she began cum hard into Rin's pussy.   
The five girls all lied down together on the bed, tired, and trying to catch their breath. Miku was first to catch her second wind and said: "Hey, since tomorrow is Saturday, are we gonna be able to do this all day?" "Well Miku, that depends. Since I'm the oldest, I'll see if I can figure something out. Meanwhile, can you guys give me your numbers?" Gumi asked. As she entered the girls numbers into her phone, Gumi suddenly realized something.   
"Oh crap, I need to cancel my date!"  
End of Chapter 5.


	6. Life's a Beach

Chapter 6: Life's a Beach.  
Saturday, March 28th.  
The morning was going by slowly, Mrs. Hatsune was doing the dishes from breakfast when the phone began to ring. She dried her hands on her apron and went to the living room to answer it. "Hello?" She said into the receiver. "Hi, is this the Hatsune residence?" A female voice answered.   
"Why yes. May I ask who's calling?"  
"My name's Gumi, I believe your daughter Miku is friends with my sister?"  
"Oh yeah, my Miku sure is something, she's been making new friends every day."  
"Anyway, I wanted to talk to Miku, I got a request for her from my sister Nana."  
"Okay, sure."  
She walked into the dining room to find her daughter sitting at the table drawing in a coloring book. "Miku sweetie, phone for you." Miku hopped from her chair and took the phone from her mother. "Thanks mommy." She said.  
"Hello?"   
"Hi Miku, it's Gumi."  
"Oh hi!"  
"Listen Nana and I have a request for you, we're planning on going to the beach today, would you like to join us?"  
"Yes! Yes! I'd love to!"  
"Okay, cool, we'll swing by and pick you up."  
Miku told her mother that she was going to the beach with some friends and being happy for her daughter, Mrs. Hatsune helped her pack everything she needed, swimsuit, (obviously) sunscreen, towels, sunglasses, a Sun hat, bottled water, and a lunch. She also pulled Miku aside to ask her something important. "Now Miku, you remember how I showed you to tuck in your 'special place' when putting on your swimsuit?" "Yes mommy." She told her mom.  
Soon enough, a mini van drove in front of the house and Miku ran out to meet everyone. "Hey Miku!" Gumi and Nana said, and so did Rin and Teto in the backseat. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Miku asked curiously. "Well you see, our parents were gonna take just us two to the beach, but the furnace blew out last night. So mom and dad had to stay home to help the repair guy. Nana was pretty upset, so I offered to chaperone her. Nana however didn't want it to be just us two, so I had an idea and called Teto and Rin and asked if they could come and of course after that I called you." Gumi explained. "I thought is was kinda weird that we're going to the beach at this time of year, but it is pretty hot today, and the weather's gonna be nice too." Said Rin. Either way, Miku hopped into the mini van, and Gumi hit the gas and they drove away, with Miku's mom waving goodbye.   
As they drove down the highway leading to the beach, Gumi talked to the other girls as she drove. "So listen up, we're not just going to the beach, there's a secret area at the beach that no one else knows about except for me. Since I'm the one chaperoning, I'm taking you girls there. That way, no one will bother us. It's just the five of us, and we can have all the fun we want." She said, putting a lot of emphasis on "Fun" and winking at them in the rear view mirror. The girls looked at each other and smiled, knowing what she meant.   
With about half an hour of driving, they finally pulled up at the beach. The girls climbed out, and took in the view of a beautiful white sandy beach with the waves crashing into the shore. "Okay, now follow me." Gumi said as she carried her bag over her shoulder. The group followed Gumi's lead down the shore and up and over some rock formations until finally they arrived at a part of the beach that looked virtually untouched and secluded. "Here we are! Alright let's get changed." Gumi said with a smirk, pleased that the beach was exactly as she remembered it. The girls then changed into their bathing suits, Miku wearing a two piece with blue and white stripes, (also being sure the tuck in her package) Teto wearing a similar one but with red and white, Rin wearing a two piece with yellow polka dots and a cute skirt, Nana wearing a pure white one piece, and Gumi with a green two piece that showed off her sexy body.   
On the count of 3, the girls all ran to the water and spent their time either showing off the fruits of swimming lessons they were given, playfully dunking each other, or just simply splashing each other. Miku eventually got out of the water, taking a break and lying down on her towel, watching the rest of the girls playing volleyball. She couldn't help but stare at them, Gumi's big butt and breasts, Nana's adorable face, or Teto and Rin's cute legs. Miku began to get hard and found herself stroking it through the bottoms of her swimsuit. It wasn't until Rin walked over and said "I guess it's that time right?" with a smirk that Miku decided she waited long enough. "You bet." She answered. Smiling, Rin stripped off her swimsuit and Miku removed her top and kicked away her bottoms letting her Boner spring free. Rin then got on her knees and began to suck it. "Oooh Rin, that's so nice." Miku said closing her eyes and putting her hands on Rin's head as she bobbed up and down, tasting more of Miku's dick. "Does it taste good Rin?" Miku asked her. "Mmm, ish sho gud, I lub ih." She garbbled and sucked harder. Miku moaned and felt herself get ready to release. Soon she cummed in Rin's mouth with her swallowing it all. "Time for the main event." Rin said, licking her lips as she straddled Miku and began to ride her. Miku grasped Rin's butt and humped her, enjoying the feeling of her pussy enclosed around her penis. Soon, the other girls walked over and stripped their swimsuits off as well. "Starting without us I see." Gumi said as her boobs bounced free. "Sorry guys, I just couldn't wait any longer." Miku said, continuing to the hump the blonde girl riding her with her tongue hanging out. Miku then came inside Rin's pussy causing the blonde to cum as well. After she climbed off, Gumi took her place. "Lemme take this thing for a ride." She said bouncing on top of the younger girl below her. Miku loved the feeling of being ridden by the older girl, although because of her weight, she couldn't hump her, but enjoyed it all the same. "You're so wet Gumi, and not because of the sea water." Miku said in ecstasy. Nana then crawled over to her and asked: "Miku, can you lick me too?" Miku nodded and Nana straddled her face as she ate her out, making the green haired girl moan like she did yesterday.   
"OMIGOSH OMIGOSH! Yes! More Miku! Right there! Lick me there! Oooh!!!"  
"Wow, watching my own sister get eaten out by the same girl who's dick I'm fucking, I'm gonna cum!" Gumi screamed as her pussy squeezed down on Miku's cock, making the blue haired girl shoot her load into Gumi's pussy. She climbed off her and sat down on the sand, recovering from her intense orgasm. Miku stopped licking Nana's clit, and smiled at the pretty girl. "Want your turn now Nana?" She asked. Nana nodded yes with a big grin on her face. Miku then had her get on all fours as she got behind the girl and readied herself. "I haven't done it like this yet." Nana said looking back at Miku. She then pushed herself into Nana's pussy and began humping her from behind. "Ahh! This is so new, I love it!" Nana moaned. "Yeah, I love the feeling of your booty against my groin. It's so soft." Miku moaned as she gripped Nana's hips. "I think that's the third time you said that to any of us Miku." Teto joked as she fingered herself while making out with Rin. After humping Nana for about 5 minutes, Miku jizzed inside her and filled her pussy up before pulling out, still hard as usual. "C'mon Teto! You're next!" She said to the red haired girl. Teto stopped kissing Rin and lied down on the towel in front of Miku, spreading her pussy, ready for fucking. Miku then inserted her dick into Teto and humped her vigorously, enticing loud moans from her. The rest of the girls all watched happily as Miku plowed her, making Teto wrap her legs around her waist saying: "Pound me! Pound me!" Miku leaned down and started making out with her long time friend, swirling their tongues together and exploring each other's mouths. Sure enough, Miku came again and spewed her seed into Teto, causing her to orgasm too. Miku pulled out and lied down in Teto's place, her arm resting on her forehead, eyes closed and trying to catch her breath. "I think I need a break. This heat is starting to get to me." She said panting. "Don't worry Miku, you just lie down and let us do the work." Nana said, straddling her and riding her dick again. The girls each took turns riding Miku as the day went on, her cumming inside them each time, without going soft once. Eventually, the sky turned into dusk and the girls all changed back into their clothes and packed everything away before climbing into the mini van and drove away.  
Teto, Rin, and Nana all fell asleep leaving Miku and Gumi the only ones still awake. Gumi dropped Miku off at her house first, and she got out of the van and was greeted by her mom at the front door. She waved goodbye to Gumi and the girls as they drove away. Miku yawned. "You tired sweetie?" Her mom asked. She just nodded her head. "Alright, let's get you tucked in for bed." Mrs. Hatsune said picking Miku up and carrying her to her bedroom. "By the way Miku, guess what?" Her mom asked. "What?" She said, trying to keep her eyes open.   
"Well, an activity center in town just opened, and I thought I'd take you over there tomorrow. How's that sound?"  
End of Chapter 6.


	7. Teaching Some "New" Activities

Chapter 7: Teaching Some "New" Activities.  
Sunday, March 29th.  
Miku was in her mother's car as they both drove through town to the activity center. Her mom explained that there all kinds of things for kids Miku's age to do there. "Let's see, well there's an art room where you draw, a music room where you can dance and learn how to play instruments, I think they have a swimming pool too, but I'm not so sure, which is why I didn't pack your swimsuit, besides, you're probably tired of swimming for a little while. Oh! And they have a massive gymnasium with so many activities you can do." She explained while she drives, Miku listening in the back seat.   
Soon enough, they pulled into the parking lot, got out of the car, and entered through the front entrance. It was a huge building, right in front was the reception desk, and on either side were two hallways. The one on the right had a sign reading: "Music, Art, Courtyard, Swimming Pool, and Playground." The one on the left had a similar sign that only read: "Gymnasium." Mrs. Hatsune walked over and chatted with the receptionist for a little bit when she turned to her daughter and said: "Okay sweetheart, I got you signed up, now you can go and have all the fun you want for the day. Don't worry about me, they have an area for the parents to hang out. It's out in the courtyard, so if you need me, you know where to go. Okay?" "Yes mommy." Miku said happily. "Might I recommend you check out the gym? That's where most of the kids are." The receptionist said to her. "Okay, thank you." Miku told her.  
Miku followed the sign for the left hallway, and opened the double doors at the end to find a massive gymnasium filled with kids playing kickball, doing gymnastics, crawling through makeshift tunnels made of plastic tubes, playing in a ball pit, and the playing the more mediocre games like hide and seek and tag. An older woman in a plain white tee shirt with a whistle around her neck and red track pants walked over to her. She has bright bubblegum pink hair. "Hi there, my name's Luka, I'm one of the supervisors here. What's your name?" She asked Miku nicely. "I'm Hatsune Miku." She said, introducing herself. "Nice to meet you, is it your first day here?" Luka asked.   
"That's right."  
"I understand it seems kind of over whelming seeing all the different activities here. Would like some help finding one you'll enjoy?"  
"No thank you ma'am, I think I can manage."  
"Okay then, have fun."  
Ms. Luka then walked away to supervise the kids playing kickball. Miku looked around again and decided to go play in the plastic tunnels. It was pretty fun, especially since it was also a fun place to play hide and seek. Eventually it was Miku's turn to hide. So she quickly scanned the gym, and decided to bury herself in the ball pit. She jumped in, making the colorful plastic balls scatter and she made sure she was completely covered so no one would see her. Miku giggled to herself, confident that no one would find her. Suddenly, a strong pressure built up in her tummy. She had to go to the bathroom. Abandoning the game, she jumped out of the ball pit and ran to the doors while one of the kids shouted: "Found you!" but she kept running. Bustling out of the gym, she ran to find the bathroom while holding her loins. Thankfully the restrooms were right next to another pair of doors that just led to a storage room. She ran inside and ducked into the first stall, pulled her panties down and sighed in relief as she sat on the toilet and relieved herself. She was just about down when suddenly, a girl with green hair tied in a ponytail accidentally walked in on her. She forgot to the lock the stall door! "Oh sorry, I didn't know this one was occupied." She was about to excuse herself when she looked back. Miku realized what she was looking at and hurried to pull her panties up, panicking. She looked up fearfully at the girl. She was wearing a black tee shirt, white shorts, and had black and white tennis shoes. The girl was looking at her in disbelief. Without warning she reached forward and grabbed Miku by the arm and dragged her out of the bathroom. "Let go! Stop! What are you doing!?" She yelled trying to the break the girls grip on her arm.  
The girl dragged Miku into the storage room and pushed her onto one of the spare gymnastics mats. "You stay there!" She said with a dangerous look in her eye and she left the room. Miku was scared, and didn't dare to move. About a minute later, the girl came back followed by two other girls. One of them had a green dress on and also had bubblegum pink hair like Ms. Luka. The other girl had light auburn hair which was tied in a long ponytail and was wearing blue jeans and a pink Hello Kitty shirt. "Let's get the formalities out of the way. I'm Iku, this is Momo, and this is Iroha." The green haired girl said pointing to her friends. "So what's going on Iku?" Iroha asked her friend. "I caught this boy in the girls room." She said staring Miku down. The room was silent. "She looks like a girl to me." Momo said. She was clearly the innocent one of the group, like how Nana is in Miku's group. "No! He's a boy! I saw him! He was on the toilet with his pants down and I saw that he had a penis!" Iku yelled at her friend.   
"And he's just a freak who likes wearing girls clothes and an over the top wig!"  
"I-I am a girl..." Miku said in a quiet voice. All Iku did was snort.   
"A likely story. What's your name?"  
"Hatsune Miku..."  
"Oh come on, he even pretends to have a girl's name!" Iku said rolling her eyes. "Iku, I don't think she's lying." Momo said, showing concern. "Yeah, look at her, she looks like she's about to cry." Iroha said gesturing to Miku sniffling. "Only because he got caught in the act! Besides, how do you explain the penis?" Iku retorted. "I-I-I have b-both." Miku choked out, trying her best not to cry. The 3 girls stopped and just looked at her. "I have a flower and a penis." She explained, wiping her eyes. "You have... both?" Iku said slowly. Miku nodded.   
"Show me."  
"Ehh?"  
"You heard me, take it off!"  
As embarrassed as she was, Miku would do anything if it meant getting them to leave her alone. She could beg them to keep it secret. Getting her courage up, Miku stood, removed her skirt, and pulled her panties down. The 3 girls looked on in shock and awe as Miku moved her balls aside so they could have a good view of her flower too. "Wow, she really does have both!" Momo said, almost enraptured by the sight before her. "I've heard rumors, but I've never seen it before." Iroha said, with her hand to mouth, blushing. Iku however, was struck speechless. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, trying to process what's in front of her. "I-I-I-I think I own you an apology. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Iku said, biting her lip. "Yeah, maybe you shouldn't." Miku said, pouting. "You know what, I think you owe me!" Miku shouted angrily.   
"You guys take it off too!"  
The girls were all taken aback by Miku's sudden change in attitude. They all looked at each other, each of their faces a dark shade of red. Iku seemed the most reluctant. "It's only fair Iku." Momo told her. "Why are YOU always so carefree?" She retorted. "You know, sometimes the easier thing to do is to just do as your told." The pinkette said calmly. Iku rolled her eyes, but she understood. The 3 of them took their clothes off and stood in front of Miku, who had just removed the rest of her own clothes. "There. Happy?" Iku said, red as a pepper. "Oh, I don't know, what do you think?" Miku said slyly, looking down at herself. Following her gaze, the 3 girls looked down to see her sporting a boner. "Whoa, it gets big?" Iroha said fascinated. "Uh huh. I guess you can say I got excited from seeing 3 pretty naked girls in front of me." Said Miku. Iku looked up at her, she had a big smirk on her face. "Are we supposed to do something?" Iku asked her. "Oh not really, but, it would be nice if one of you were to suck on it." Miku told her. "Wha-what!? Suck on it!?" The green haired girl repeated flabbergasted. The girls looked at each other, not sure if they should chicken out, or follow through. "I-I'll do it." Momo said suddenly. "Are you serious!?" Iku and Iroha both said. "It can't be that bad, can it?" She said shrugging. "I think you'll find yourself enjoying it." Miku said, sitting down on the mat and stroking herself. Momo then got on her knees, pushed her hair out of her face, and after taking a breath, she leaned down and slowly began to suck Miku's dick. "Oh yeah, good job Momo. Thatta girl." Miku moaned, putting her hands on her head as she bobbed up and down. Iku and Iroha both watched closely, entranced by their friend sucking on a girl's penis, their crotches itchy, and tummies warm. As she continued to suckle on Miku's length, Momo looked up at her. "You're doing a good job Momo, now go faster." Miku told her, biting her lip from pleasure. Doing as she was told, the pinkette went faster and sucked harder. Soon, Miku felt her immanent orgasm arriving. "Yessssss..." She hissed, cumming into Momo's mouth, startling the girl, but she swallowed all the same. "Bwah! That tasted pretty good, what was that?" She asked Miku. "It's called sperm. It comes out when I feel good." Miku explained to the innocent girl.   
"You wanna do something even better?"  
"Like what?"   
Miku had Momo lie down on the mat with her legs spread open while she positioned herself so her dick is ready to enter Momo's virgin pussy. "Now lemme warn you, it's gonna hurt at first, but after that it gets better. So do you trust me?" Miku explained. "Yes Miku, I trust you." Momo said with a sweet look on her face. Miku then grabbed her cock, and pushed in. "Ow! Owie owie owie! It hurts!" Momo screamed, close to crying. Miku leaned in and kissed the tears away. Soon, the pain gradually stopped, and Miku began to hump the pinkette. "See? Does that feel good?" Miku asked her, panting like a dog in heat. "It feels so good, oooh your penis feels great inside my flower. Mmm, more please!" Momo begged. Miku humped her harder while Iku and Iroha both fingered themselves, wondering if they would get a turn soon. Soon Miku hit her peak and jizzed inside Momo, some of it even spilling out of her pussy. "Who wants to go next?" Miku asked other two. Iroha and Iku looked at each other and Iroha said "I will."   
Miku lied down on the mat and had Iroha straddle her. She grabbed Miku's dick, and lowered herself onto it, shaking from the pain. When the pain went away, Iroha began to ride Miku, while she groped her butt and started humping the auburn haired girl. "Ah! Ah! Ah! So good!" She said. "Yeah, you like riding on that don't ya? I bet you wanna do that all day." Miku flirted with her. "Yes I do! Yes I do! I do! I do! Oh yes!" Iroha moaned. Miku humped her until she felt it coming and she released her seed into Iroha's pussy. As Iroha climbed off, Miku looked over at Iku. "C'mon, you don't wanna be left out right?" She said. Iku blushed. "Okay, I'll join. How are we doing it?" She asked. "Get on your hands and knees right here." Miku told her. Doing as she was told, Iku positioned herself, while Miku got behind her and pushed into her pussy. Iku gritted her teeth, and tried to choke back her tears. After that, Miku started humping her from behind, smacking herself into Iku's butt repeatedly. "Oooh, so, so good! Mmm, more!" She begged. Miku quickened her pace and fucked Iku harder. Iku however, couldn't keep herself up and fell into the mat all tired. Miku however was far from done. She lied down next to Iku, rolled her over until they were both on their sides, lifted her leg, and resumed fucking her again. They both moaned louder and louder until Miku hit her peak, and came hard inside Iku.   
The 4 girls got dressed and after checking that the coast was clear, exited the storage room. "Hey Miku, will we ever see you again?" Iku asked her. "Maybe someday." Miku said. The girls parted and Miku went to the front of the building to meet with her mom.  
End of Chapter 7.


	8. A Special Invite

Chapter 8: A Special Invite.  
Monday, March 30th.  
It's the beginning of the week, meaning it's time for school again. Miku and her friends all sat at the same table for lunch time, discussing simple things, like family and how their day has been going. Teto was acting bubblier than her usual self which made Miku pretty curious. "What are you so happy about Teto?" She asked the red haired girl. "Heh heh, it's my birthday tomorrow!" Teto said very matter of factly. "Oh yeah! That's right!" Miku snapped her fingers as she remembered. "Oh! I almost forgot! Rin, Nana, do you wanna come to my birthday tomorrow?" Teto asked the other two girls as they ate. "We'd love to!" They both said, smiling brightly.   
After eating, the girls all left their table and went outside into the courtyard, where students go to hang out until the bell rings, signaling the end of the lunch period. Nana left to go play kickball with some other kids, so Miku, Teto, and Rin all sat on a bench together at the far end of the courtyard, watching her. Miku watched Nana kick the ball and run around the bases. She almost didn't make it to the base closet to them when she tripped, but got back up. The thing is, when Nana tripped, Miku got a good look at her panties from under her dress. Miku's face flushed and she giggled. Though her face wasn't the only place where her blood was flowing, as her dick stood tall. Miku nudged Teto, who was sitting next to her and whispered in her ear. "Hey um, Teto? I think I need a little help." Teto looked over and saw the bulge in her skirt. "Okay, let's find somewhere private." She whispered back. "Oh, lemme come too!" Rin whispered as well. Teto looked around, took Miku's hand, and led her over to the abandoned van on the edge of the courtyard with Rin tailing along. That van's been there since the beginning of the year. It belonged to a member of the staff at school, but it broke down and for some reason, it was never towed away. Students aren't allowed near it, so it seemed like a good place to get some privacy. With all of the strength she could muster, Teto yanked one of the back doors open, and had Miku and Rin get inside while she followed them closing it behind her.  
It was very musty in there, and the windows were grimy, so very little sunlight got inside, but other than that, it was still in relatively decent shape. "Okay Miku, do you wanna quickie, or do you want the full thing?" Teto asked her. "I think I may need the full thing." Miku said pulling her panties off and removing the rest of her clothes. Teto and Rin were only too happy to oblige, and stripped as well. With all three girls naked, Miku sat down with her legs spread while both Teto and Rin got on their knees and both began to suck her dick. "Mmm, so nice..." Miku moaned, loving the feeling of her two best friends going down on her, sucking and licking her penis. "Rin, here's an idea. Could you suck on my balls too?" Miku asked the blonde, in between moans. Rin gave her what she wanted and began to lick one of her balls, before putting the whole thing in her mouth and sucking on it, increasing Miku's pleasure. Soon Miku felt the all too familiar sensation signaling her climax and she came in Teto's mouth. Teto swallowed it all, and Rin made Miku lie down while she straddled the blue hair beauty and began to ride her. Miku as expected, put her hands on Rin's butt and started humping her. Teto then straddled Miku's face and she licked all over her pussy, making Teto moan loud. "Ooh, Miku your penis fits me perfectly." Rin moaned, bouncing up and down, up and down at a faster rate. "Miku, your tongue is so warm! Omigosh! It's so good. Lick me right there!" Teto begged as Miku ate her out and licked up her clit. Rin hit her peak and came, causing Miku to jizz inside her. As the blonde got off, Teto turned around and took her spot riding on Miku's cock backwards as Miku squeezed her butt. "Oh Teto, I never got to say this, but thank you so much for teaching me this, I never had so much fun in my life!" Miku moaned, cumming inside Teto. The girls all sat down and tried to catch their breath, when they heard a ringing in the distance. Realizing it's the bell, they scrambled to get their clothes back on, jumped out of the van and ran as fast they could to class.  
At the end of the day, Miku and the girls all met at the front entrance. "So I'll see you all tomorrow?" Teto asked them.   
"You bet!"   
"It'll be awesome!  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
End of Chapter 8.


	9. Birthday Blowout part 1

Chapter 9: Birthday Blowout pt 1.  
Tuesday, April 1st.  
Today is the day, it's Kasane Teto's birthday. At school, the now, 11 year old girl was praised by all her classmates. Especially from Miku, Rin, and Nana. But of course, this isn't where we are starting off.   
Miku dressed up nicely in the new dress her mother bought yesterday. She looked at herself in the mirror, checking out how she looked. Miku smiled and nodded, satisfied with her look. "Miku sweetie, it's time to go, are you ready?" Her mom called from downstairs. "Almost." Miku called back. Before leaving her room, Miku looked back at her dresser, and grabbed a pink ribbon.  
At the front door of the Kasane residence, Mrs. Hatsune knocked on the door and Mrs. Kasane answered it. "Hey you two! Glad you can make it. The party's in the backyard." She said leading them both to the back door leading there. The backyard was all decorated with streamers and balloons, a big table set up for all the presents, and an even bigger one set up for everyone to sit and eat. On one side of the yard, were all of the adults talking, and on the other side were all the kids playing. Out of the blue, Teto showed up out of nowhere and gave Miku a big hug. "Omigosh! Miku you made it! Thank you! Thank you!" Teto squealed. Miku smiled and hugged her back. "I told you I wouldn't miss this for world Teto." She told her. Teto took Miku's hand and lead her over to where the other kids are. As expected, Rin, Nana, and even Gumi were there waiting for the two. "Hey guys!" Miku said to them. "I knew you'd show up!" Rin said smiling. "It's so great to have you here Miku!" Nana said excitedly. "Wouldn't be much of a party without all of us." Gumi chuckled. The girls all laughed, and joined the other kids in their games. They were all the typical games you'd find at any kid's birthday party, pin the tail on the donkey, bobbing for Apple's, hide and seek, the usual. Teto even introduced her friends to her brother Ted, who drove down from college for the party. He was a real nice guy. Rin then introduced everyone to her brother Len. He was a really energetic boy and seemed to take a liking to Miku. After about half an hour of playing they all took a break and sat at a picnic table. It was here, that Miku decided to make her move.   
"Hey Teto?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I've got a present for you. Shall we go to your room?"  
"Yes please!"  
The girls all got up and ran to the house. "Mama, we're going inside okay?" Teto told her mother.   
"Okay sweetie."  
End of Chapter 9.   
To be Concluded.


	10. Birthday Blowout part 2

Chapter 10: Birthday Blowout pt 2.  
Same day.

The girls were now all inside Teto's bedroom, waiting in anticipation for what Miku's got. Miku then began to strip her clothes off, leaving her panties for last. "Happy birthday Teto." She said pulling them down. Her penis sprung up erect, with a pink bow wrapped around the base. "Aw Miku, how sweet of you." Teto said, licking her lips and taking her clothes off, while the rest of the girls followed suit. Miku sat down on the bed and Teto got on her knees and began to suck, savoring the taste. "Haah, Teto you're such a good birthday girl." Miku moaned putting her hands on Teto's head as she bobbed up and down. Teto increased her pace and sucked harder and faster, enticing loud moans from Miku. Her balls began to tingle, and with a big thrust into Teto's mouth, Miku cummed a big load inside. Teto swallowed it all and then climbed onto the bed and spread her legs. "Time to give the birthday girl what she wants." Miku said pushing herself in and humping her hard. "Ahh! Miku yes! Pound me! Pound me!" Teto chanted. "Oh I'll pound you alright. I'll pound you hard. I'll pound you so hard you'll never forget it!" Miku told her as she increased her pace, going as fast as she can go. The other girls fingered themselves as they all watched. Normally, they would be begging Miku for their turn, but since it's Teto's birthday, they waited patiently. Miku continued to pound away at Teto's pussy again and again and again. "Oh Miku! That you so much for being my friend! If you ever moved I away I don't think my heart could take it! Ahhh!" Teto screamed as she came, causing Miku to jizz inside her. She pulled out and lied down in Teto's spot, trying to catch her breath. "I really went at it there. I'm already tired." Miku panted. "Don't worry, I'll take it from here." Rin said as she straddled Miku's cock and rode her hard. Miku held on to her butt as Rin bounced on her length. "Oh Rin, your flower is so good. So warm and wet. I love it so much. More. More. Ride me more." Miku said in a soft and strangely erotic voice. This enticed Rin to ride her cock faster and the more Miku begged, the more Rin grinded. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh it's gonna come, it's gonna come. Don't stop, don't stop, keep going! Ahhh!" Miku moaned loudly as she released her cum I to Rin's pussy making her cum as well. Rin climbed off, all tired from grinding so much on Miku. "I'm next!" Nana said jumping onto the bed. Miku smiled and had the petite, green haired girl straddle her backwards and shoved her dick into Nana's pussy. Miku then pulled her down and onto their side as she lifted Nana's leg and humped her pussy, making her moan from pleasure. "Yes Miku! Yes! Oh I'm so glad I met you guys! This is awesome! More!" She begged. Miku happily obliged and fucked her harder, making the green haired beauty chant "Harder! Harder! Harder!" Miku hissed as she cummed inside her, dropping Nana's leg and pulling out. Gumi then climbed onto the bed and started riding Miku too. Meanwhile, Rin and Teto crawled over and Miku wrapped her hands around each of their waists and fingered them, while at the same time, Nana straddled Miku's face as she ate her out. "OMIGOSH! OMIGOSH! OMIGOSH! Yes! Lick me! Right there! Lick me there!" Nana moaned loudly as she always did Miku used her mouth on her. Gumi rode Miku and started playing with her tit as she also rubbed her clit. The girls went at it for a while, when soon, they all came at once, moaning at the same pitch.  
They all lied there on the bed, panting from their lovemaking. They all looked at each other, and began to laugh. This would be a day that these girls, these friends, would never forget. Never. "Teto! Girls! Come down! It's time for cake and presents." Teto's mom called from downstairs. The girls looked at each other and smiled. They all rushed to get their clothes on, opened the door, and ran downstairs.


End file.
